Platoons
A Platoon is the third-smallest military unit, with squads being second and fireteams being first. A platoon consists of twenty-six to fifty-five soldiers, in which three, four or five platoons make up a company. A platoon is led by a commissioned officer known as the platoon leader or commander, which is usually a lieutenant, who is assisted by a non-commissioned officer known as the platoon sergeant. Battlefield 3 Introduced in the Battlelog, platoons were added to allow players to stay in better contact with one another and to be able to coordinate themselves better. Each platoon has two main ranks other than regular players - the Founder, who created the platoon, and the Leader, who may or may not be the Founder, and is responsible for the administration of the platoon. Platoons are limited to 100 members, and are also limited to the platform that the Founder plays on, although anyone can become a fan of a platoon. The Platoon's emblem can also be changed using an editor within Battlelog by the Founder or Leaders, allowing them to distinguish their platoon from others. Information from Platoons created in the Battlefield 3 version will still be displayed in the activity feed of the Battlefield 4 version. Battlefield 4 Platoons remain largely unchanged from their Battlefield 3 counterparts in Battlefield 4. Players must be either a Battlefield Premium member of be at least rank ten to create a platoon. Platoons are now cross platform, meaning anyone from any platform can join a platoon. Any player can apply to join a platoon and invite other players to it while Leaders of platoons can also promote or demote members of platoons to the rank of leader or founder. A private and public platoon feed is also available. The public feed allows any player to message the platoon, regardless of whether they are a member or not while the private feed only allows platoon members to post messages. Similar to Emblems that are used for player soldiers, Platoons are able to create custom Platoon emblems, with members also having the option to applying the emblem to their soldier. Four character Clan tags are also available. A new feature of platoons are stats and ranking. To earn stats, two playershttp://i.snag.gy/n8kSg.jpg from the same active platoon must play together in the same round of Battlefield 4, with core stats then averaged or accumulated and applied to the Platoon. The new ranking system of platoons is based off the platoon's stats which result in a score. After a certain score has been met, the platoon will rank up a level. There are currently 50 available ranks for platoons with more ranks to be added in the future. The maximum number of members is based on a platoons rank. While the default is a limit of 100 members, rank 5 platoons have a limit of 150 members while rank 10 platoons have a limit of 200. Battlefield 1 and Battlefield V Platoons were introduced to Battlefield 1 in the Spring 2017 update and are created in the Battlefield Companion. Unlike past installments, platoons only allow players to create them, customize their Emblem, and join or leave them. Platoons feature three ranks which denote a players position in the platoon: Colonel, Lieutenant, and Private. Representing a platoon also allows players to have a four letter clan tag then to their name while playing matches. Platoons function in the same manner in Battlefield V. Trivia *Platoons were originally not available in the Battlefield 4 version of Battlelog but the feature was later added back on February 27, 2014. *Platoons in Battlefield 4 originally required four members from the same platoon to play together to earn the platoon stats (it currently requires only two members). References Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield V